


You Are Not Alone in This

by WordsandChocolate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, SterekSongs, sterekweek2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsandChocolate/pseuds/WordsandChocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles saves Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Not Alone in This

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sterek Week 2015: Songs to fall in love to  
> Song lyrics are from Timshel by Mumford and Sons

_Cold is the water_  
_It freezes your already cold mind_  
 _Already cold, cold mind_

“Derek!” Stiles screamed.

He ran into the lake’s water, heart in his throat, legs shaking with tension. Stupid Derek jumping in front of him and being grabbed by the water spirit instead. He had planned to stab it after it grabbed him, but Derek had done it with his claws instead. Blood spread out across the water’s surface as Stiles pushed towards it. There were still some bubbles there, marking Derek’s passage. Somehow the spirit had enough strength left to drag Derek under the water with her. Which would have been fine, but Stiles saw it stab Derek several times in the chest with its knife-like fingers as it drew him under. Frantically, he took a firm grip on his enchanted knife and dived under the water.

It was hard to see anything in the darkening gloom. Stiles waved his hands around, swimming deeper, until finally his hand brushed against something. Stiles’ lungs were burning and his eyes stung, but he grabbed the thing and felt it. Skin, with tentacle wrapped around it. Quickly, Stiles made a cut against the tentacle, trying not to cut skin but wasn’t sure how successful he was since he couldn’t see. He could feel fingers, so this was probably Derek’s arm. Stiles had a sudden hysterical thought that maybe this was just Derek’s arm and nothing else, that his body was dismembered and floating apart. He gave a pull on the arm, felt the dead weight of Derek’s body, and shuddered with relief.

 _And death is at your doorstep_  
_And it will steal your innocence_  
 _But it will not steal your substance_

Finally Stiles dragged Derek onto the shore, every muscle screaming in protest. He shivered with cold, kneeling down beside Derek and trying to make out his injuries in the moonlight. Blood covered Derek’s torso, and his chest wasn’t moving.

“Shit,” Stiles gasped, trying to remember his first aid training, done last year with his Dad.

Clear the airway first, yeah. Carefully Stiles positioned Derek’s knee and arm and rolled him on his side in recovery position. He pushed his fingers in and across Derek’s mouth, dislodging some lake weed. Nothing else. Placing his hand against Derek’s chest, Stiles put his ear to Derek’s mouth. No breath. Stiles checked Derek’s pulse. It was still there, and Stiles sighed in relief. Ok, he could do this. Letting Derek tip back to face up again, Stiles pinched Derek’s nose, tilted his head back and bent down. Sealing his mouth over Derek’s, Stiles gave him five breaths. Another five. Another five, then Derek started to cough, and Stiles tipped him on his side again as the werewolf started spewing lake water.

 _But you are not alone in this_  
_And you are not alone in this_  
 _As brothers we will stand and we'll hold your hand_  
 _Hold your hand_

“Is it dead?” Derek croaked, voice hoarse and scratchy.

“Pretty sure,” Stiles said, his voice wavering.

He hugged Derek fiercely, ignoring the blood now staining his clothes.

“Don’t you ever do that again Sourwolf!”

Derek looked confused. “But it attacked you.”

“You could have died you idiot! You’re not allowed!”

Stiles took in a gasping breath and let out a shaky sob into Derek’s neck. Derek’s arms curled around him protectively, and Stiles could feel the warmth seeping into him.

“I’m okay Stiles,” Derek said quietly, tone uncertain.

Stiles lifted his head from Derek’s neck and looked into those sea-green eyes. Derek gazed back, his face weary and resigned, like being hurt was all he expected.

Fuck that! Stiles thought, and pressed his lips to Derek’s. The werewolf drew in a sharp breath, and just as Stiles was about to pull back and apologise, Derek melted into the kiss, gripping Stiles hard and pulling him against him. He tasted like lake water, but Stiles didn’t care. Derek was kissing him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit [my Teen Wolf tumblr](http://www.sparkofstiles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
